High School
by rubymonkey
Summary: I have no idea what to write. InuxKag MirxSan
1. Chapter 1

Kagome woke up at 7:00am to change for school. But she's not looking forward to going because Inuyasha, her enemy, goes to the same school. Kagome does not like any of his friends. Because one of his friends is the stupidest wolf demon, Kouga. And he thinks that she is his woman. Kagome got dressed and went to school.

Inuyasha woke up late and was rushing to school. And the difference between Inuyasha and Kagome is that Inuyasha likes Kagome. Sense he is half-demon and half- human. His demon senses that Kagome is his mate. Inuyasha pick on Kagome so that she has his scent all over her. ( I know kind of creeping but ok). And he loves it. Inuyasha gets dressed and went to school.

They both showed up at school at the same time. And when they turned a corner in the hallway they kiss on accident. But Kagome was pissed off because she doesn't like Inuyasha. On the other hand Inuyasha was loving every minute of it.

Kagome pulled away and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What the hell do you think your doing!!"

"What the hell! I think you just made me go deaf !!"

"Whatever now tell me why the hell did you kiss me"

"Well sorry" Inuyasha said whatever voice, "It's not my fault that you turned the corner and wanted to kiss me."

"WHAT THE HELL!!"

Inuyasha heard that screamed and thought it was a very good time to leave.

"Well I got to go seeya bitch." said Inuyasha waving goodbye as he ran away.

Inuyasha left and Kagome was more pissed off then the devil. All during class, she couldn't stop thinking about how to get him back.

Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he shared with the beautiful Kagome. He was thinking of ways he could do it again.

But during the kiss their friends saw them and went to find out if they like each other or not.

(Kagome's Friends)

Sango went to her class and found Kagome looking pissed off.

" What's the matter girl?"

" Inuyasha kissed me and I'm going to kill him."

" Why don't you like him, I mean you know everything about him."

"No I don't like him and I don't know everything about him?"

"O really now, What is his favorite thing to do? What is his favorite color? And how is his brother?"

"Ok this is stupid and I not answering any of them."

"Yes you are." yelled Sango.

"Fine, Playing sports, red, and really good he is getting married soon."

"Now who would know that if you didn't like him."

"Fine I might like him, but he doesn't like me."

Sango was thinking about a whole different answer.

(Inuyasha's friends)

Miroku finds Inuyasha in the classroom staring off into space.

"Hey man."

"Hey"

"Are you ok?"

"Yea"

"What happened"

"I kissed Kagome."

"Really."

"Yea."

"So what are you going to do man?"

"I don't know I really like her but there is no way she likes me back." said Inuyasha looking down at his desk.

Miroku was going to find out Kagome feelings for Inuyasha.

After class Miroku found his secret love Sango. Sango also had a crush on Miroku but didn't show it.

"Hello Sango how are you today?"

"Hello Miroku and I'm fine thank you. But lets get down to business does Inuyasha like Kagome in anyway?"

"Yes and does Kagome like Inuyasha in anyway?"

"Yes"

"Do you think we should tell them?"

"No let them figure it out on their own."

"Ok but if they need help then are we intervening in anyway?"

"O Hell yes."

But they could see Inuyasha and Kagome talking by Kagome's locker. And Kagome was totally leaning on her locker talking to Inuyasha. And Inuyasha had his arm by Kagome's head leaning over her.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and smiling because they were both thinking the same thing,

"WOW!!"

Inuyasha was looking into Kagome's eyes when his phone went off and he looked at it seeing it was Kouga. But what Kagome didn't know is that Inuyasha and Miroku are in a gang.

So when Inuyasha answered his phone Miroku went over to him. Miroku had that look saying _what's up._ Inuyasha looked really pissed off now.

Because if you heard Kouga talking you would have to urge to kill him too. Because he just got the whole gang in trouble with the spider demon gang.

Inuyasha hung up the phone and looked at Kagome then at Miroku. Kagome and Sango were shocked that Inuyasha and Miroku were in a gang. But that wasn't what really shocked them. What really shocked them was when Inuyasha kissed Kagome so hard that she was pushed backed against her locker.

Then when Inuyasha pulled away you could see that Kagome was about to die. Inuyasha said,

"Sorry I have to go"

"Ok" was about the only thing Kagome could say at the moment.

"Come on Miroku lets go"

"Ok man."

Inuyasha kissed one more time and this time Kagome had a chance to respond and she did. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha neck and deepened the kiss. After a while Inuyasha had to break the kiss so he could leave.

"Seeya Kagome." Inuyasha said in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Sango went up to Kagome and said,

"ONG that kiss looked really intense!"

"You have no idea how much that kiss meant"

"What do you mean?" said Sango really confused now.

"I mean Inuyasha asked me to be his girlfriend." said a very happy Kagome.

"Damn girl! After one accidental kiss you get a boyfriend. Man I want your luck." signing Sango.

" I know but you haven't heard his side."

"Wait a minute his side!!"

"Yeah he liked me for a long time and his demon wants me as his mate."

As soon as Sango heard the word mate she screamed blooding murder.

"OMG so are you going to be his mate or what?"

"I'm not really sure I mean I like him a lot but I just got him so I need time."

All Sango said was "Fine but tell me as so as you find out ok"

"ok"

Inuyasha and Miroku were in Inuyasha's car on there way to help Kouga. On that way Inuyasha and Miroku were talking about Inuyasha's story.

"So Inuyasha that kiss you gave Kagome was really powerful wasn't it."

( If you haven't notice by now that Miroku is a pervert then your hopeless.)

"I know but you got to love that girl. She is just so….. I don't know."

" Man you got it bad don't you?"

"Yea and if Kouga didn't need help right now. I would be with Kagome now."

"Sorry man that really sucks." " So how was the kiss?"

"Miroku if you don't shut up I'm going to kill you."

They arrived at where Kouga was and he was beaten up pretty badly. But since he was a demon he would be fine so Inuyasha and Miroku didn't really worry about his wounds.

But Inuyasha still had to carry him to his car because Kouga was unconscious. So Inuyasha drove to their Headquarters and dropped him off. Then Inuyasha and Miroku went back to school.

And when they arrived Inuyasha saw that he had the same class as Kagome right now. So he ran to class and luckily the bell hadn't rung yet. When Inuyasha walked in his saw that the seat next to Kagome was opened. Inuyasha went to his seat and smiled at Kagome. She smiled right back.

When class started there was a note on Inuyasha's desk and he saw that it was from Kagome so he opened and it read,

( it switches off to Inuyasha every I)

Hey Handsome, Why did you have to leave during lunch? Kagome

I-Hey Babe, Sorry Kouga needed some help with some stuff. Inuyasha The Half demon.

Well I missed you couldn't Miroku help him?

I-Sorry no I couldn't do that.

Why though

I-Because there might have been some of the spider gang there.

Ok but don't do that again I really missed you

I-Sorry Babe but I can't promised that.

Well you might just have to take me next time.

I-No way Babe not happening.

Why not?

I-Because I couldn't put you in danger. It would break my heart if you get hurt.

But you could train me to fight. PLZ :(

I-Fine but you are doing things my way alright.

Yes….I Love You!

I-Really?

Yes I do

I-Good because I Love You too!

I got to go the teacher looks pissed Love ya.

I-Love ya.

Inuyasha handed the note back to Kagome for the final time.

The teacher got the note and throw it away. Then the bell rang and the students ran out of the classroom. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking out of the classroom when Inuyasha got pulled away from Kagome.

Kagome looked sad but she understood that he was the gang leader and that he had his group of friends. Kagome then started walking to her locker. And got her books but when she closed her locker Inuyasha was standing right there.

"Why did you leave?"

"Because you went with your gang."

"So you could have went with me."

"I don't think you want me there I would just cause something."

"Not you wouldn't have and what are you talking about?"

"Yes I would have and Because some of your friends don't really like me."

"Really who"

"That guy that was to the right of you. Sorry I don't know his name."

Inuyasha waved his hand and thought back to when he was in the circle and the person to his right was a newbie.

"O him. He is a newbie. And a bet the no one else gave you a dirty look right."

"Yea … o alright I'm good now Thank you."

Kagome hugged Inuyasha.

"Your welcome now come on I'll drive you home."

They went to the parking lot to get into Inuyasha car. Inuyasha let Kagome in the car. But before Inuyasha drove her home they had to go check on Kouga so Inuyasha drove to headquarters and went to go check. Kouga was just fine. So Inuyasha left him there and drove Kagome home.

But when they arrived at Kagome's House there was a car there that Kagome didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

So Inuyasha walked her in. When they enter the house Kagome got really scared because Inuyasha started to growl. When Inuyasha smelled the scent of the spider gang leader scent. He got really protective of Kagome.

When Inuyasha and Kagome walked around the house they saw that Kagome's Mom was tied to a chair in the kitchen. They ran to untie her but the leader of the Spider gang popped up out of nowhere and they stopped running towards each other. The Spider gang leader named was Naraku and Inuyasha growled loudly.

"I really don't think you should do that unless you want this woman to die." said Naraku holding a knife to Kagome's mom throat.

Naraku laughed evilly and pushed the knife closer to Kagome's mom throat. Well when he did that Inuyasha saw that he closed his eyes to laugh and Inuyasha saw the perfect time to strike. So when Naraku laughed the next time, Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to stop the knife from piercing Kagome's mom throat.

Inuyasha pulled the knife away and stabbed Naraku in the stomach. Naraku doubled over in pain and Inuyasha throw him out the door.

While Inuyasha was taking care of Naraku. Kagome got her mom out of the chair and hugged her.

"Thank you kind sir, but who are you?" asked mom.(I'm just going to call Kagome's mom, mom.)

"O I'm Inuyasha madam."

"Mom don't you remember me telling you about Inuyasha as my boyfriend."

"No but I'll love to hear it."

Inuyasha smiled. And so did mom.

"Well why don't you stay for dinner, I mean if it's ok with your parents." said mom.

"I would love too. And my parents are ok with it."

"Ok I'll make dinner."

Mom walked into the kitchen and started making dinner. Inuyasha and Kagome just chilled on the couch watching TV.

" Dinner is ready."

After they ate dinner and Mom knew almost everything about Inuyasha. Inuyasha had to go. So Kagome walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye.

When Inuyasha's got back to headquarters he was so mad that Naraku actually had the nerve to try and hurt one of Kagome's family member or Kagome. So when Inuyasha told his whole gang about what had happened they were furious and couldn't stand anyone that tried to Kagome.

So the whole gang banned against Naraku and took him out. And I'm not just talking about jail time, I mean kill time. There was nothing left of Naraku or his gang after that.

They were so excited that they got rid of Naraku's gang they didn't even notice Kagome's car was out front. O but they notice when they walked in and saw Kagome talking to Inuyasha's mom. (o Inuyasha's mom name is Izayoi and Inuyasha's father name is Inutaisho)

Kagome said hi to everyone but they had to go home so they couldn't stay to watch the fun.

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist. Izayoi saw this and was shocked so she called down Inutaisho to take a look.( when they mate you have telepathic powers with your mate.)

When Inutaisho got down there he saw that Kagome was there and Inuyasha had his arm around her waist. He asked Izayoi what was going on silencely and Izayoi answered out loud.

"Dear Kagome because she is dating Inuyasha and Her mother is worried about her safety so her mom was wondering if she could stay here."

"That is fine with me as long as Inuyasha can keep his hands to himself." glaring at Inuyasha.

Inutaisho looked at Kagome seeing if Inuyasha mark her yet. And Inuyasha saw this.

"Dad I didn't mark her yet so stop looking."

"Ok no reason to bit off my head."

Inuyasha tighten his hold on Kagome because he was serous pissed at his dad for not trusting him. Inuyasha's demon was being awaken and if that happened everyone was in for some serious trouble. So Inutaisho told Inuyasha that Kagome can stay over for that night.

Inuyasha's demon cooled for now. And that night Kagome fell asleep right next door to Inuyasha's room. And that helped with the whole demon thing. But that night Kagome had a nightmare and it really scared her. And when she tried to fall asleep again she couldn't.

So Kagome got up and went to go see if Inuyasha was awake. When she got there she peaked inside the room and saw that Inuyasha was wide awake.

"What are you doing up Kagome?"

"Nothing I just mmm….."

"You just what?"

"I had a really bad nightmare so I was wondering if I could sleep in here with you" said Kagome giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"O I couldn't say no to a face like that. Come here." said Inuyasha waving her over.

Kagome walked over to him and saw that he made room for her. She climbed in and looked at Inuyasha.

"Thank you so much."

"No worries I can never say no to my future mate."

Kagome smiled and went to sleep. While she was asleep Inuyasha was looking at her with eyes that can make you melt. Inuyasha was looking at Kagome as if she was an angel.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha laid down on the ground beside Kagome and fell asleep. The next morning they had to go to school, so when Kagome woke up she had to step over Inuyasha get her clothes and go take a shower.

When she went came out of her shower she saw that Inuyasha wasn't awake so she kiss him on the lips to wake him up.

And did he ever. Inuyasha woke up and looked Kagome in the eye. Kagome saw that look and kissed him again. But when they broke apart Kagome looked at the time and said,

"You better go get dress or we are going to be late"

So they packed up and left for school. When they arrived at school Miroku and Sango were the first ones to see them. And they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Inuyasha had never let anyone other then the gang on his bike. But Kagome was and he had a helmet for her. Everyone was shocked out of their minds.

When they entered Inuyasha's gang pulled him away again so Kagome went to find Sango. And she found her at her locker.

Sango saw the sad look on Kagome's face and gave her a hug because she looked like she needed one.

Sango and Kagome went to class. When they got there they could see Inuyasha and his gang already there.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome and Sango walk into class and smiled at them but Kagome didn't smile back. Inuyasha had no idea what was going on so he was confused to no end.

Kagome and Sango just went to sit down at their seats. Inuyasha started to get up to see what the matter was but the bell rang singling for class to start.

All during class Inuyasha was looking at Kagome trying to understand why she was so sad. But he couldn't figure it out.

So after class Inuyasha ran to Kagome's locker to see what he did. But when he got there all he saw was Kagome's sad face and asked,

"Why are you so sad"

"Well I just don't know if I can do this anymore."

"What do you mean" asked a ever confused Inuyasha.

"I mean that I don't think I can be left behide all the time."

"What the hell you have never been left behide."

"O yea what about this morning" said Kagome madly

"O that you know that I didn't mean too right," said a very caught in the act time of voice.

"WEll it meant that you don't really like me, it means that your gang is more important then me."

Kagome just flat out walked away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't know what to do because he didn't know what had to do to get Kagome back.

When Kagome walked away Sango walked up to Inuyasha and gave him the most deadliest look ever.

"What the HELL did I do" yelled Inuyasha.

"You left Kagome to be with your gang YOU BASTARD!!"

"Well she should have known what would happens when you date a gang leader."

"She does she dated Naraku. But she thought you were different. I guess she was wrong."

Inuyasha looked at Sango with a look saying _I don't believe that._

"Well believe it Inuyasha because she will never forget it. Naraku was the one that killed her dad. Now she hoping that he doesn't kill her mom for dating you."

Inuyasha was thinking back to that night that Kagome had a nightmare that night. The next day didn't go any better.

When they all had the same period Kagome got a note from the principle himself. When Kagome got the note the principle said he was sorry. Kagome read the mote and broke down. Inuyasha ran to Kagome and held her in his arms. But when he saw the note that she got it read,

_Kagome your mother was found dead on the street. I'm sorry. _

Inuyasha felt really bad because he was guilty that he had killed Naraku sooner. And now it was to late. Kagome ran from school and ran all the way home.

Inuyasha told Sango and Sango went after Kagome. Inuyasha went to his gang and told them that if they ever pull him away from Kagome again that he would kill them.

The next day Kagome looked sadder then ever and she saw Inuyasha's gang.

Inuyasha saw her and walked over to her. Kagome had no idea what was going on.

"Hey Kagome how you holding up." asked a concerned Inuyasha.

"Not so well why?"

"Well I care about you and my gang agreed with me"

"So what"

"I want you back and I talked to my gang and they won't pull me away from you ever again."

"You sure, I don't want to step on your gang reputation."

"Your good" smiled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome kissed but that shortly ended because Naraku's gang showed up and started walking over to them.

Inuyasha's gang ran over to them to help protect Kagome from the likes of Naraku.

Naraku said, "Sorry to hear about your mother" laughing.

Kagome backed away from the fight and up against the wall ready to ran from her problem and leave it behide.

"BASTARD I'm going to kill you" yell Inuyasha

"I highly doubt that" smirked Naraku

"And why's that"

"Because I have your love"

"No you don't Kagome is here with me."

"I'm not talking about her I'm talking about your first and only love Kikyo." laughed Naraku.

Kikyo walked out of the shadows and grabbed onto Naraku.

"You see she under a spell but if you give me Kagome I'll give Kikyo back." laughed Naraku.

"There is no way that I'll want that bitch back"

"Ok then but I highly doubt that is what the younger sister wants."

After that Naraku and Kikyo disappeared from site. Everyone was confused except for Kagome.

"What was he talking about Kagome Kikyo's an only child right. I mean she's your cousin." asked Inuyasha nervously

"That's just it we are not cousins she just said that so no one knew that she had a younger sister. But I'm her sister."

"WHAT how can that be." yelled Inuyasha.

"I didn't tell you because you were dating her and she didn't want you to know I was her sister."

"So I went over to her house plenty of times and it looks nothing like yours."

"That is because we move so she can live by herself and not have to worry about me popping into her boyfriends and friends."

"O so what are we going to do?" asked Inuyasha nervously because he didn't want to loss her.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm going to go with Naraku to save my sister." said Kagome very positive.

"No way in HELL am I letting you leave with that bastard" yelled Inuyasha.

"But we have to save my sister and you still love her don't you?" asked Kagome.

"No I don't love her anymore and I'll kill Naraku to save Kikyo."

"But it so much faster if I go now and then you come save me."

"But then you'll have to be away from me and I can't stand that." said Inuyasha hoping she would drop it.

"Inuyasha you have to let me do this Kikyo's my sister and your first love. So it means a lot to save her."

"I don't care about her. I care about you and only you."

"Then do this for me." smiled Kagome.

"Don't ask me to do that because I can't."

"Why not?" asked Kagome who is confused and has no idea what was going on.

"Because I just can't"

"If you don't give me a good reason then I'm going."

"Because I love you and I don't love Kikyo and to be plain she is a mega slut and she had no spell on her."

"What are you talking about I know Kikyo's a slut but she would never go with Naraku and How can you tell it there was a spell or not."

"I'm a demon we're suppose to able to tell this kind of thing"

"Well that does mean you can't be wrong about it"

"Kagome listen to me. Kikyo is with Naraku on her own accord." said Inuyasha grabbing Kagome's arms so she would listen.

"No she wouldn't do that she knows that Naraku is a Bastard and she would never go with him you have to be wrong." yelled Kagome.

"Kagome, Naraku only wants you and he is using your sister to get you." yelled Inuyasha.

"So what I'm going to save my sister and that's it."

"No I don't want to lose you."

"WELL I don't want to lose my sister either."

Kouga then popped out of nowhere. Everyone knew they were mates but Kagome didn't understand the whole mark or no mark thing so Kouga said,

"Kagome, Inuyasha would sie if you were away longer then a week."

"What that's not true because I don't have a mark."

"Well that doesn't mean anything. If their demon side choose you then he can't be away from you until he mark you as his mate."

"Is this true Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go." whispered Inuyasha looking down.

"Inuyasha why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because I was afraid you would run away and leave like Kikyo did."

"But…wait how come you survive when Kikyo left?" Kagome was still confused as ever.

"Because my demon side didn't accept her. But it did with you."

"Cool" said Kagome smiling the biggest smile ever.

"What" yelled the whole gang.

"Well my sister is a slut. And now I know that Inuyasha cares deeply for me." said Kagome smiley.

"Damn"

"What it doesn't take much to impress me."

(I probably just spell that wrong sorry I'm not that good of a speller)

"Well now we know" said Inuyasha.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know but shouldn't Kouga see if he can find Naraku's hiding place?" asked one of the member of the gang.

"What man you suck!" yelled Kouga.

"Actually I think that is a great idea." said Inuyasha.

"WHAT!" yelled Kouga. As he walked away to do his job.

"Why did you do that Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Because I don't trust him and I have a good reason for it too." said Inuyasha alittle pissed off right now.

"What is it then?"

"Kouga is the only person that came after Naraku left." said Inuyasha.

"What does that have to do with anything?" said a confused Kagome.

"I mean that Naraku has a spell on him. I just couldn't tell before. But when he came now I felt it and I know for sure now." said Inuyasha looking at Kagome.

Everyone gashed except for Inuyasha and Kagome because she trusted Inuyasha.

"Let's go home gang." yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome thought she would be left out but Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her to the car. When they got in. Kagome looked shocked.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a look saying "What?"

"Nothing just thought I get left out again."

"You crazy!"

"No but you are."

"No I'm not."

While they were talking Inuyasha drove home. When they reached his house. Kagome was amused at the size of it.

Inuyasha and Kagome entered the house to see all the gang there except for Kouga.

"Do you want to stay Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Ok where do I sleep?"

"You pick."

Kagome went to go pick out a room she would be sleeping in. While Inuyasha got his gang together and they talked about how to find Naraku and Kikyo. Inuyasha had no idea what to do about Naraku but with the slut. He had to save her for his Kagome.

Kagome was listening from the staircase and she was thinking the same thing. _Where to find Naraku?_ And Kagome got an idea at to where Naraku is.

Kagome came downstairs and walked up to Inuyasha and told him what she thought. And Inuyasha sent someone to look there. While they waited for the guys to check it out. Inuyasha took Kagome to his room so she could shower and go to bed. But Kagome told Inuyasha what room she took but Inuyasha insisted on his room.

"Ok what the hell first you tell me to go pick a room now you want me in here?"

"Yeah."

"Fine but no peeping"

Inuyasha gave Kagome some clothes so she could go to bed after her shower.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kagome went to take a shower Inuyasha went back to his gang. And when he return he saw the guys were back. The guys look pissed.

"What happened"

"Kikyo was fucking Naraku and she said she loved him. Naraku told her that he loved her too. And was going to be really happy when they killed Kagome. And Kikyo gets you."

"THAT BITCH" yelled Inuyasha.

"Wait that not the worst part Kouga got there and bowed to Naraku and said yes master."

"Now I really want to kill them."

Kagome showed up at Kikyo fuck. But she didn't want to be noticed. But Inuyasha knew that Kagome was there. Inuyasha turn towards her. But Kagome tried to hide.

"Hello Kagome how was your shower." said Inuyasha smirking.

Kagome signed and said "Good thank you."

"No problem"

"Well I'm going to bed so goodnight."

"I don't think so" smirked Inuyasha.

"And why not?" asked Kagome.

"Because you have to tell us if you want to save Kikyo or not."

"No thanks goodnight" said Kagome heading back upstairs.

Inuyasha looked at his gang and they all nodded. Then Inuyasha went upstairs to his room. To see Kagome pretending to be asleep. But Inuyasha knew that and he went over to her.

"I know your not sleeping Kagome." whispered Inuyasha.

"Fine so what did you want?"

"I want to know that the whole gang is sorry for your sister."

"O well" said a calm I don't care Kagome.

"Well can you move over so I can have some of the bed"

"Fine" said Kagome sliding over.

While she moved over Inuyasha went to go change. And when Inuyasha got into bed, he pulled Kagome to him. Kagome felt that Inuyasha was half naked and she began to drool.

"Stop drooling Kagome"

Kagome stopped and fell asleep next to Inuyasha.

The next day Kagome woke up to see that she was on Inuyasha chest. Inuyasha was awake and watching TV. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he was well built, and sexy. Inuyasha laughed scaring Kagome. She looked up to see him looking down at her and she blushes.

Kagome sat up so she could watch TV with Inuyasha. When she sat up Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her to him. But when Inuyasha tried to kiss her the gang pooped in.

One member screamed "We have them."

"Ok meet you down there." said Inuyasha getting up to change.

"Yes sir."

"Well I guess I'll go deal with him." said Inuyasha wicking at Kagome and then left.

Kagome sat there and watch TV for a little while then decided to go downstairs. So she changed and went.

When she reached the top of the staircase she saw that both Inuyasha and Naraku's gang were in a heated battle. Kagome saw Inuyasha fighting Naraku. And Inuyasha just barely dodged a sword thrown his way.

When that same exact sword went through Kagome's stomach she fell to the ground. Inuyasha didn't seem to noticed until the smell of Kagome's blood reached his nose. He looked back almost afraid of what he might see. But when Inuyasha saw Kagome he transformed into a full demon and went on a rampage and killed Naraku's entire gang.

But when he turned back to Kagome he saw Kikyo there holding a knife above Kagome's heart. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo pissed beyond words.

"Why the look Inuyasha? Without her we could be together"

"Because you pissed me off for the last time Kikyo and you can go to hell with that me and you crap.I never want to see your face every again." yelled Inuyasha.

"Whatever I can still kill her before I leave."

But before Kikyo could move a finger Inuyasha cut her head off.

Inuyasha kneed by Kagome and picked her up. Kagome was barely breathing. Inuyasha hugged her close and begged her to open her eyes. But Kagome never did. Inuyasha screamed to the high heavens to bring Kagome back but they never did. Inuyasha hugged her tightly and saw that she was opening her eyes.

"Inuyasha….I'm….so…so…rr…y"

"Don't be it's not your fault." Inuyasha cried for the first time.

"I..lo..v…e….you."

Kagome stopped breathing and fell limp in his arms. Inuyasha cried but couldn't got rid of the pain. So he layed down and killed himself with a sword. Now they will be together forever.

O if your wondering what happened to Kouga let's just say he is 6 ft under. THE GANG NO FORGET.

**THE END**.


End file.
